Toujours à mes côtés
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Alexandre se rend compte de la tristesse d'Hephaistion OS.


Auteure: Love Draco Malefoy

Titre: Toujours à tes côtés

Rating: K+

Paring: Alexandre/Hephaïstion

Résumé: Alexandre se rend compte de la tristesse d'Hephaistion OS.

Avertissement: Homophobes s'abstenir puisque c'est une relation entre deux hommes alors... Os

- ¤- ¤ -¤-

Penché sur la rambarde de pierres blanches du balcon de son domaine à Babylone, Alexandre observait le lointain, comme un roi, comme un grand prince de la ville. Son père était mort depuis quelques temps déjà et à ses côtés rêgnait au même titre que lui son Patrocle, son amour depuis presque son arrivée parmit ce monde grecque. Ils étaient ensembles un des couples que la majorité des soldats connaissait, un grand couple, autant que celui d'Achille et de Patrocle... et pourtant, pas tout le monde le désirait ainsi. Certains auraient aimé mieux ne pas connaitre le temps où un tel dirigeant s'amouracherait d'un simple grec... mais la moindre personne qui aurait montré un simple signe d'agacement face à ce couple aurait presqu'aussitôt été bannit... bannit du monde où rêgnait en maitre Alexandre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule puis une autre main sur son autre épaule et les doigts se mirent à masser les muscles tendus d'Alexandre, qui pencha vers l'arrière sa tête, jusqu'à la déposer sur l'épaule de son amant, Hephaistion. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, bruns et vert clair, comme la terre et les herbes et les arbres de l'Inde. Il posa sa main sur la joue du brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dégustant leur saveur comme un fruit défendu.

- Je t'aime... mon Achille.

- Autant que moi je t'aime mon Patrocle... ma flamme... tu es... et tu seras mon amour jusqu'à la fin des temps...

- Jusqu'à notre mort... j'ai si peur Alexandre... Peur de te perdre, peur de mourrir si jeune...

- Tu ne mourrerras pas Hephaistion... tu ne mourrerras pas tant que je serai à tes côtés...

- De te perdre...

- Tu ne me perdras pas...

- Et pourtant, tu t'endors déjà dans les bras de Bagoas... tu plonges dans l'eau avec lui, vous délectant l'un de l'autre tandis que je suis au loin...

- Je ne l'aime pas autant que toi Hephaistion...

- Et pourtant tu l'aimes...

Ses yeux soulignés de noir se firent plus humides. Alexandre se retourna, enlevant en même temps les mains d'Hephaistion de ses épaules, cessant le massage qu'elles lui faisaient. Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Hephaistion et le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu es et seras à jamais, jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne Zeus dans l'éternité, mon amour Hephaistion... et ce, peut importe le nombre de personnes qui partagent ma couche... Je t'aime..

- Autant que moi.

Alexandre prit la main d'Hephaistion et l'entraina vers la chambre, où il l'étendit sur leur couche, pour sombrer chastement dans un sommeil paisible, Hephaistion dans les bras forts d'Alexandre, bercé par le rythme des battements de coeur d'Alexandre. En cette nuit, Hephaistion délaissa des larmes sur son oreiller, des larmes de douleur et de souffrance.

Le lendemain, ce fut le soleil qui les réveilla, face à face maintenant, le regard d'Hephaistion posé sur le corps et surtout le visage de son amant, son regard gris-vert passant sur ses paupières, ses joues.. ses lèvres. Il fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son amant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alexandre ouvrit alors lentement les yeux et continua le baiser d'Hephaistion, une douce chaleur parcourant ses veines.

- Tu seras toujours à mes côtés Hephaistion, en tant qu'amour, qu'amant, qu'âme soeur... jamais en tant que simple soldat ou simple ami... parce que tu es celui sur qui je dépose mon coeur, tu es celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde Hephaistion... n'en doute jamais.

- Je n'en douterais plus Alexandre, et ce jusqu'au jour de ma mort...

- Et même au-delà.

- Et même au-delà.

Et les deux ensembles prirent un bain, ne doutant pas de leur amour l'un pour l'autre... et ce... jusqu'à la fin des temps...

- ¤- ¤ -¤-

Note de l'auteure: Personnellement, je trippe pas fort fort sur cette histoire et, dès que je vais avoir le temps, je vais faire une belle fic avec une belle histoire mais là, je voulais surtout atirer l'attention sur ce film qui est vraiment une perle. Un peu long le film mais les relations et les aventures d'Alexandre, ses guerres et ses conquètes sont vraiment... je ne sais pas trop... Je conseille le film à ceux qui aiment un peu l'histoire et ceux qui ont aimé Troie avec Orlando Bloom et Brad Pitt devraient aimer ce film...

Enfin bref, des reviews pour me faire part de vos commentaires et j'espère ainsi inciter quelques personnes à écrire des fics sur ce film parce qu'il mérite qu'on lui porte attention... autant dans vos salons et vos salles de visionnement que dans parce que je refuse l'idée qu'une telle perle ne soit pas fanfictionnée!

Au revoir, écrivez des fics d'Alexandre!

LDM

Bisoux

- ¤- ¤ -¤-

Penché sur la rambarde de pierres blanches du balcon de son domaine à Babylone, Alexandre observait le lointain, comme un roi, comme un grand prince de la ville. Son père était mort depuis quelques temps déjà et à ses côtés rêgnait au même titre que lui son Patrocle, son amour depuis presque son arrivée parmit ce monde grecque. Ils étaient ensembles un des couples que la majorité des soldats connaissait, un grand couple, autant que celui d'Achille et de Patrocle... et pourtant, pas tout le monde le désirait ainsi. Certains auraient aimé mieux ne pas connaitre le temps où un tel dirigeant s'amouracherait d'un simple grec... mais la moindre personne qui aurait montré un simple signe d'agacement face à ce couple aurait presqu'aussitôt été bannit... bannit du monde où rêgnait en maitre Alexandre. 


End file.
